


Lesson in Patience

by Onetruebirb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Light BDSM, M/M, Mischief, Sleepy Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetruebirb/pseuds/Onetruebirb
Summary: Megatron has a lesson in rewards for Rodimus, unfortunately for Rodi he doesnf have patience in spades to spare.





	Lesson in Patience

Rodimus was beautiful in the low amber lights of their hab-suite with his well polished armor glittering every time he moved and his blue optics bright with excitement when he looked up at Megatron from where he was perched on the berth. Field radiating hot and needy but most importantly open. 

It had taken them so long to get to this point, from the start of their journey through tension riddled frags in dark offices with the sharp scrape of digits over armor and bite of denta against tender throats to where they were now. In the soft beginnings of an actual relationship built on trust and adoration.

It was how Rodimus now was letting his arms be bound up behind his back under the careful servos of his lover. Eagerly pressing into every touch he was allowed as the crimson rope was wound around his frame, restricting his movements and stopping him from even attempting to run. They had both voted on a high tensile strength rope since their previous experiences had lead them to realize that Rodimus was high energy, and in his high energy tended to break things easily. 

Rodimus was practically vibrating under Megatron’s servos as he tied the final knot and gently scooped his little Prime up so he could crawl into the berth with him. Returning the kisses Rodimus was trying to steal as he lowered them both to the berth and pulled him up against his chest. 

“Are you comfortable?”

Megatron rumbled as he kissed the base of his audial and Rodimus’ frame shook under his servos as a shiver ran through it. 

“Primus, yes, I’m comfortable.”

Rodimus gasped already burning up in Megatron’s arms while his vents came in needy little puffs. He’d barely even been touched yet but he could feel charge crackling under his plating and the liquid heat of overload twisting through his internals ready to be released.

Megatron purred something that could have been ‘good’ as he caged the speedster against him with his strong arms and Rodimus felt his weight settle and vents even out and when he looked his optics were closed. Blinking in confusion Rodimus tipped his helm to the side and then back again. 

“Megatron?”

He asked confused and the big mech lay a servo over his face and pushed it into the pillow before returning it to around his waist. 

“Megatron? What in pit are you doing?”

Now his tone was sour along with being confused and he twisted a bit in his bindings but there wasn’t much he could do between the ropes and the weight of Megatron’s arms around him keeping him still. 

“Megatron! Hey! What’s the bright idea? I know I move a lot in my sleep but this is ridiculous.”

He snapped and Megatron resisted the amused smile that wanted to curve his lips as he feigned ignorance to the temper tantrum. Always quick to temper Rodimus was. Quick to everything just about and that was the whole point of this. So Megatron just let it run its course.

By the time Ravage got fed up and left, his movement only raising Rodimus’ ire and getting a whole slew of curses thrown in his direction, they were well into their fifteenth click of Rodimus bucking and squirming and cussing him out. Megatron could tell he was beginning to tire though by the labored pant of his vents and the way he was repeating himself until on the thirty second click he stopped and went limp with a huff. Helm hitting the pillow with a thump as Megatron cracked open one molten optic and was met with two crystal blue daggers staring back at him. 

“Are you quite finished?”

He asked only to raise Rodimus’ temper again. 

“You were awake the whole time?!”

He shrieked in a tone that reminded him a little too much of Starscream and he just shut his optic again and rolled his weight on top of Rodimus trapping him beneath his bulk and the speedster squeaked and squirmed. 

“Okay! Okay...yes I’m finished.”

He pouted and Megatron held position for a few more clicks to see if he would flare up again but there was a tired waver in his field and so he moved back off and scooped Rodimus in close once again so he could spoon around him. 

“You sure?”

Megatron hummed and Rodimus just sighed and uttered a little ‘yes’.

“Good…”

He cooed, kissing along the back of his neck and Rodimus sighed in a soft but pleased way as the hot tension that was almost always present in his field and frame ebbed away and he relaxed against Megatron. Closing his optics as Megatron let his digits roam in soft carressess over his warm plating sending shivers of sensation all through him as the charge that had simmered down previously started to come back to life in little sparks and swirls following Megatron’s digits. 

“Mm...what are you trying to do?”

Rodimus asked softly and Megatron chuckled behind him as he nibbled the lines of his throat as Rodimus made more room. Stretching his chin up and tilting his helm to the side with a pleased sigh of delight at the attention. 

“Getting you to relax isn’t easy…”

Megatron whispered as his digits swept over the span of Rodimus breastplate and trailed down along his abdomen to tease the edges of his hips and trace the top of his pelvis. 

“I wanted you nice and relaxed and pliant...you always work yourself up so quickly that even a dozen overloads wouldn’t be able to bring you down to this level.”

Rodimus scoffed at that and looked at him from the corner of his optic about to argue before he relented and just closed them again and settled since he knew it was true. 

“I’m going to offer you this, instead of a dozen decent overloads, how does one really good one sound?”

Megatron hummed as he dragged a digit over his spike cover and Rodimus shuddered. 

“Primus, Megatron, yes…”

He all but moaned and Megatron smiled against his shoulder as he continued to stroke and tease over his plating as his lips paid careful attention to the sensitive finials and cheek guards and the lines of his throat. Drawing out every soft gasp and moan he could from the sleek speedster in his berth until Rodimus field lashed out hot against his own saturated with need and arousal that Megatron returned. 

Propping himself up just a bit so he could untie his pedes and unwind the rope from around his calves and thighs. The whole while Rodimus stayed still and cycled his vents, optics showing just a sliver of blue to let him know he was being lazily watched. Tossing the rope to the side he shifted Rodimus onto his other side so they were front to front as he lay back down. Stroking his servo along the span of his spoiler to tease the edges between his digits while Rodimus tucked his helm under his chin. 

He could feel the soft puffs of breath over his collar as he continued to pet him, projecting calm through his field as he went and soon enough those vents started to even out and Rodimus’ field went soft and warm around him all mingled in with the need tugging at his lines. 

Rodimus was tired, from Captaining a ship, from activities, from just being himself, and throwing a tantrum hadn’t helped with that. Now coddled in his lovers warm embrace with those large servos stroking over him in soothing patterns that made his plating tingle he was losing the battle to stay awake.

He still wasn’t exactly sure what Megatron was up to but he wasn’t angry anymore, quite the opposite in fact he was feeling pretty good. Less tired and more like the lazy feeling right before sleep takes you, the arousal that had been whipping hot and violent through him felt like it had been dispersed through his entire frame. All the way from the very tip of his spoiler down to his toes and it felt so warm and heavy as it followed Megatron’s servos. He could sleep like this and for a few clicks he slipped into the space between sleep and wakefulness only being roused by his leg being pulled up and over Megatron’s hip. 

“Mm…?” 

He hummed not willing to pull his face from the warm crook of Megatron’s neck even as his servo ran over his aft and up over his hip to slip into the space created between his legs. Sliding over his panel in a delicate touch that lit up Rodimus’ sensor net like fireworks and he gasped, muffling a moan against Megatron’s chest as he opened his panel for him. 

It was a strange sort of need that rushed through him, less like burning lust and more like molten want. His frame begging to be touched and filled and he needed so badly it brought a whine to his throat and Megatron hushed him gently as the first of his digits teased over the lubricant slick lips of his valve before slipping inside. Rodimus sighed in relief as the sensors lining his valve were finally stimulated and he rocked his hips into his servo in time with Megatron’s movements. The pleasure radiating through his frame in slow waves as another digit was pressed inside of him and Rodimus gasped. It was like being on the brink of overload yet miles away at the same time and he squirmed against Megatron’s servo. 

“Megs...please…”

He whined, finally pulling back to look at him with foggy optics and Megatron looked back before he kissed him and pulled his servo back. Damp digits pressing against his hip as he was pulled up into Megatron’s lap and the rest of the bindings were stripped away so he could rest his servos against his lover’s broad chest. 

“Look at you, you beautiful mech…”

Megatron rumbled as his own spike cover slid back and the hard length of his spike was finally allowed to pressurize. Sitting hot and ridgid against the cleft of Rodimus’ aft and the speedster shuddered, lubricant leaking down the inside of his thighs as he panted. Frame feeling weak from pleasure and exhaustion and the heat that suffused his entire form. 

“You look so beautiful like this, all wrung out...it feels good doesn’t it? Every bit of you alive with energy, you can feel it all. Like your spark is stretched through your whole frame lighting it up.”

Megatron hummed, cupping Rodimus’ cheek in his servo and pulling him in to a soft passionate kiss. Rodimus’ digits kneading against his chest as he used his other servo to guide his spike to his lover’s valve. 

Rodimus shook as he pulled back and let Megatron guide him down onto that thick spike. Feeling every ridge as it filled him, pressing him to his limits as his field washed with need and heat as their arrays met and Megatron was fully inside of him. The swirl of their fields combined pleasure melding into one almost tangible thing around them as Rodimus started to move in a slow measured rhythm. 

He really was beautiful, optics unfocused and mouth partially open as he panted. His frame so hot under Megatron’s servos that it was almost painful and the rippling squeeze of his valve around his spike even hotter. He was a living star that Megatron got to hold in the palm of his servo and he would do anything to give him the best he had. He could see how close Rodimus already was by the shuddering twitch of his spoiler every time the head of his spike pressed up against the ceiling of his valve. Lighting up the sensors and nodes that surrounded the port to his gestation tank. 

He was so close just needing something a little more to send him spiralling into overload and Megatron slid his servo lower until his thumb could circle through the lubricant and rub over his anterior node. 

Rodimus’ optics lit up so bright they were almost bleached white as his back arched and overload rushed through him like red hot flame. Sparking arcs of charge under and over his armor as he gasped. Digits clinging to Megatron’s chest as he rode through the waves of pleasure that were burning through him. Megatron’s spike still pumping into his valve even as it pulsed and cycled down trying to draw him back in, extending his climax in a long blanket that sank into his seams. 

Rodimus’ field was smothering against Megatron’s armor as he fought off his own overload drawn to the brink by the gorgeous mech on top of him. The draw of Rodimus’ field tingling through every part of him. 

“...Megatron…”

Rodimus gasped the word so light he could have missed it but that was all it took to make him fall as he buried himself inside of the tight heat of Rodimus’ valve and overload took him. Spilling transfluid deep inside of him and Rodimus made a sound somewhere between surprise and delight, his spoiler trembling and digits splaying over Megatron’s chest until his spike stopped throbbing and slowly Rodimus sank down against him.

Cheek smooshed against his chest as the needy lust drunk burn of his field smoothed out over them in warm contentment. For a handful of clicks they just lay there cycling their vents while Megatron smoothed his servos along his helm and back. Letting them both rest for a bit before he gently moved Rodimus who made a soft noise of protest until he felt the damp brush of a soft cloth cleaning up the insides of his thighs and his valve so he could close up and Megatron gathered the puddle of sated speedster back up in his arms. 

“You did so good…”

Megatron praised, kissing the warm audials before reaching into the berthside table. Lazily Rodimus opened his optics as something soft and sweet pressed against his lips and he gladly parted them for the candy. Optics glittering with mischief as he looked out the corner of them at Megatron while he wrapped his lips around his digit making sure to lick all the sweet powder off of it as he pulled back. Smirking lazily at his lover. 

“I think I could go another round.”

He teased and Megatron chuckled shaking his helm. 

“I know for a fact you can’t, but I’ll tell you what…”

Megatron hummed, pressing a kiss to his lips all the way to his audial. 

“Tomorrow we’re going to try something new, something you’ll like that will take all day…”

He purred, feeling Rodimus’ vents quicken from between his parted lips. 

“So get some rest, Speedracer, cause you’re going to need all you can get...when I’m done with you...well you’re going to need to make up a good story to cover your aft next duty shift.”

Megatron grinned wolfishly and Rodimus groaned twisting to grab his helm and pull him into a heated kiss, arms trembling with the effort though. 

“Frag...you are the hottest thing…”

He muttered against his lips before he slumped back down into the pillows and curled up against Megatron’s chest as close as he could get. Letting Megatron wrap himself around the little Prime in a warm cocoon of blankets and content mech safe and cozy within his arms. 

“Rest well…”

Megatron purred as he settled in and shut his optics hearing no response as Rodimus had already dropped straight into recharge without a moments notice.


End file.
